Nightmares
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: Ventus catches a rare illness that causes uncontrollable nightmares that seem real to him. Can anyone help him, or will his inner soul be corrupted by darkness?


Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep

Chapter 1: "Never listened"

It was morning; and I came home from the tournament on Mount Olympus feeling worse than usual. Terra and everyone else are fine, but I'm not. I went straight to bed and my head started to hurt like hell; and I could hear my heartbeat. Then, I remembered that the weather-man said there would be a temperature drop. About 39 degrees. I might've gotten a cold, or maybe... it's something else. I heard the door open downstairs; "Hey, Ven! Where are you? How come you went home so early?" It was Terra: he must've followed me here. I didn't bother to get up; when I tried to move, my headache got worse and worse. Terra came up to my room. "Hey buddy, you alright? Should I take you to the hospital or something?" he asked. I refused by letting out a low grunt. "I... just need to be alone... for a while, that's all." "Alright, if you need me, I'll be in the living room!" Terra went back downstairs, and I got up, changed into my tank-top and shorts, and got back into bed. I remember one time I got sick, and I ended up in the hospital for a month. That was during the summer. Now, it's almost winter; and I usually don't get the flu. Everything around me started to blur, before I knew it, I was unconscious.

_The area around me was nothing but grey clouds. I walked around a bit, but got nowhere. I felt something pierce my chest, and I let out a blood-curdling cry. "You... I really hate you, ya' know?" It sounded like Vanitas... Whatever pierced my chest, it was removed. And I fell into an abyss; blood was stained on my hands... I then found myself in a dry desert. I was just laying there, my vision fading in and out as blood poured out of my chest. I screamed for help, but no one answered. I screamed again; this time louder. I heard Terra's voice calling out to me. I yelled his name and tried to get up to find him, but my body refused to move. I rolled down the sand dune, and I started to cry just a bit. Would I ever see Terra and Aqua again..? If I do, I'll do the best I can... to make their lives happy... I swear..._

"Ven, c'mon; wake up! You're having a nightmare, and you have a fever; snap out of it!" I woke up and I was breathing hard. Terra was right next to my bed. "I heard you scream, are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "I think... I need a hospital, Terra. It feels like I'm about to die." I said. Terra picked me up and carried me outside. He put on his keyblade armor, and a portal opened up in front of us. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep; and all I heard were voices. I didn't bother to wake up... I was just too exhausted. I felt someone's hand feel my head to see if I had a fever; I even heard Terra say that I was even sick when I got home... I finally decided to open my eyes, and I was in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask was put on my face, and a blanket was pulled up to my neck. I heard talking outside, and I was quiet so I could listen. "What do you mean he has a disease?" "What I mean to say is that your little friend has an illness that doesn't have a name yet. It's a new disease that was discovered in. He'll have to stay here until we find a cure." When someone said that, I decided to leave. I took off the oxygen mask, grabbed the blanket, and went out the window. I found myself behind the castle, and I walked to the plaza. As usual, barely anyone was around. I looked like it was the afternoon, I guess I was asleep for a while back home. "Hey, what're you doing out here? You're gonna freeze to death!" It was Lea. He was wearing a jacket and gloves; and Isa wasn't with him. "Oh, hey Lea. Do you think I could stay at your house for a while?" I asked. He looked at me in a confused way. "Whatever... Isa wouldn't really give a damn about it anyway." "You live with him? What happened; did your mom get tired of you not cleaning your room?" "Just shut the hell up and come on!" Lea grabbed my arm and dragged me to his and Isa's house. My head started to hurt again, but I ignored it. I heard a door open, and we were inside a large mansion. "Welcome to my place!" Lea yelled. "You mean my family's estate? It's nothing." Isa said. He was wearing a bathrobe, shorts, and slippers. He was brushing his teeth while he was walking down the stairs. "What is he doing here, Lea? Haven't you heard the term "never get a stray dog off the street"?" I wanted to get Isa for that statement, but I didn't feel like hurting anyone at all. "Aw, come on Isa; I bet he just needs to get away from some madness for a while!" Lea said. Isa walked over to Lea and hit him in the face. "I swear to god, if you bring anyone else in this house, you'll find yourself drowning in water." "Is that a threat, Isa? I can take you down in seconds." "You wouldn't be able to beat me, even if we were in history class right now: I know every language in the book and you only know how to fight." Isa said. Lea let go of my arm and continued to fight with Isa. I started to feel lightheaded, and I fell on my back. Lea and Isa rushed over to me. I went unconscious again...

_I found myself back in the desert. I was still bleeding out, still trying to live. Vanitas showed up, his hair was exposed. "I thought I killed you, you bastard." He said. "How are you in my mind..?" I asked. Vanitas kicked me in the stomach, sending an excruciating pain throughout my body. I coughed up blood and begged him to stop hurting me. I started to cry frantically, and he stopped. I can't believe a person like you is crying. Next time you see me, this will all be real..."_


End file.
